Happy
by Chosen2007
Summary: One month after the last story and MeredithRyan are expecting the baby but the end is finished in pushed.  Now once again except for Aiden belongs to Buckemiher and Ryan belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

Happy

By

Chosen2007 -  
This next Grey's anatomy fiction takes place one month after breakdown Meredith is doing happy for the first time in her life with Ryan While Izzie embraks on a new lifestyle change with her admirer and Christina contemplates leaving. -  
"We can't do happy because we're in a profession that doesn't promote it. It doesn't say that you are going to happy about losing patients, you have to find it yourself." Meredith thought.

Meredith was taking a shower and her tongue was very busy with Ryan's and then he went down to kiss the stomach. Merdith smile because Ryan wanted to get it Right with this baby. He wanted to show him or her that you can have good parents. THey walked out and Ryan dry her off then "accidently slipped"  
then rubbed her spot with his finger. Meredith awarded him with a look as Izzie had a shrine to the admirer's gifts she was thinking where they came from. Meredith and Izzie was chatting about the admirer and pregnancy. In a way, Izzie was jealous of Meredith but she didn't share that. Ryan got a beep before he entered the kitchen and it was another victim like the three he had that same day on a Monday which was today.

Meredith looked at him and he motion her to come in. Ryan put up the four fingers and Meredith knew. Meredith then took her purse and show the tazer gun. Ryan was very serective about the aspects of the serial rapist case and told her who he thinks the prime suspect is. He share these clues in another e-mail account. Ryan held his woman so close and remember this SIn City line.

"Stay Strong, stay cool, it's time to prove to your friend that you worth a damn. Sometimes that means dying, sometimes that means killing a whole lot."

Ryan reluctantly left to go to the crime scene and Meredith drove to the hopsital and she was cautious, every now and then she look in the mirror and she was taken seven different routes. Ryan told her that since he could be a target and so she had to constantly change. Meredith went in and she looked around then today she thought that she take the stairs and as she reached her floor. She looked around and she remember that she had two dollars and she got a drink. She changed her clothes and put the tazer gun in her locker. Meredith was ready.

At the crime scene, Ryan and Aiden were taken pictures of the fourth victim and notice how she was bound. They notice that her eyes were wide open and notice the strangulation marks. Ryan kept seeing Meredith over and over again.

They did rounds and went into the room of a woman who was six month pregnant and it was contracting but her water didn't break.  
Meredith quickly told Bailey what to do about this and Bailey handed the case to her. Meredith was quicker that she usually was. One thing she's learned from Ryan was to know your practice inside and out.

Ryan sat in his desk and had a wall of all four victims and then he notice something. All of them had the same haircut has Meredith, the same figure has Meredith and they all had the same profession has Meredith. Aiden came in and dropped an atom bomb. HE had told him that another rape victim has happened and he asked who was it. She said it was a man and that it might disqualifed him off the case.

Izzie looked around to find out where George was.

"We can't do happy because we're in a profession doesn't promote. It doesn't say that you are going to happy about losing people." Ryan thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

Happy

By

Chosen207 -  
Part 2 -  
Aiden took the case and she tried to calm the victim down. She tried to make sure that the victim maintain some dignity and knew she wish she had Ryan to help her with this.

Ryan walked up to the chief's office. Dr. Webber met Ryan and was happy that he had made him Meredith gay in the happy sense. Ryan told him "Chief I have to tell you this. We have limited the aspects of serial rapists, it's come to our attention that he's choosing people in the medical field and one particularly Meredith Grey. They have all looked like her and now he's done something more. He has targeted her by looks and everything"  
Ryan said and Bailey walked in on it.

Meredith was called and she saw Ryan. She knew that if anything happened to deny anything she knows. Ryan told Meredith everything especially the details of the latest victim and Meredith was shocked. She hugged her man and he told her that extra security was neccessary. She looked shocked and shook her head then she wanted to have a moment with him.

"Was your father gay?" Meredith said and Ryan tried to think back but he never saw any signs. Meredith then asked herself why did he let the last victim live and Ryan was clueless on that. Aiden called and she deliver an atom bomb. Ryan had a different look on his face and at this time he was given the right to tell Meredith. He looked at her and whisper the name that the last victim identify.

Meredith couldn't believe it and she knew she had to be calm for the baby but she couldn't believe it. She walked to Bailey and asked for a personal day then Bailey gave it to her and then Bailey stopped her. "How long have you know Grey?" Bailey asked and Meredith knew Bailey sees through everything. Meredith wanted to talk to Bailey in private. "Ryan thought it was his father because he was very abusive and he also thought that his sister wouldn't have committed suicide." Meredith said and Bailey just told her to go.

Izzie was gleaming about her admirer and her next case was about a gay couple who were female who the patient was afraid she had brain cancer because of the symptoms. Izzie made sure for some reason, she took care of this.

Christina was standing there thinking about Burke and how he left. How devasted she was and then someone rolled in. He jumped on it and then saw it was George with Aiden right there. The two women looked at each other and as Bailey saw Aiden, she shook her head. 


End file.
